Run in at the mall
by SilentPirate
Summary: Small oneshot/drabble. Title says it all... Dave and Kurt run into each other at the mall and start talking a bit.


**A/N: This is a small oneshot I wrote and posted on Tumblr for Dorydafish because she's the best and the nicest and told me she wanted me to write something because she thought I could be good. This was actually to prove her wrong but apparently she and a few other people liked it so I thought I could post this here as my first fic ever :p Any feedback would be greatly apreciated :) Oh and, I obviously don't own Glee, mistakes are all mine, yadda yadda yadda.**

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting on a bench at the mall waiting for Rachel and Mercedes to arrive. Suddenly, he hears someone calling his name.<p>

"Kurt? Is that you?" The voice is familiar but he can't pinpoint who it is. He turns around and sees Dave Karofsky with a girl at his arm.

"Hello David, it's been a while… What are you doing here?" he asks, wondering who's the pretty green eyed girl next to Dave.

"Hi Kurt. Well, it hasn't been that long. Not if you count the texts we've been sending each other" Dave says with pink tinted cheeks, thinking about the messages he's exchanged with Kurt regularly since they ran into each other at Scandals, and which had been getting more and more frequent lately. Dave didn't want to make too much of it even though Kurt had broke up with _Bland_ a bit over a month ago now. Kurt couldn't possibly see him as more than a friend. Yes they texted a lot and saw each other at least once a week over coffee. If Kurt seemed flirty it must be his mind making things up. Or even more likely, Kurt was in fact flirting but didn't do it on purpose or notice he was doing it. After all, Kurt told him he thought he wasn't in the least sexy, which Dave couldn't disagree with more, Kurt being the star of most of his fantasies.

"And I'm shopping, I mean, obviously. Oh, Ash this is Kurt, I've talked to you about him. And Kurt, this is my older sister Ashley."

Kurt is pleased to learn the girl is not a new beard like he worried she was and also surprised Dave talked to his sister about him. "I hope he didn't say anything too awful about me…" says Kurt.

"Oh no, I've heard only great things about you Kurt. It seems like my brother here is really smitten with you." replies Dave's sister with a huge grin.

"Ash, shut up." Dave says between his teeth. "Forgive her Kurt, she doesn't know what she's saying anymore. She drank a glass of wine at lunch and I guess she must really not hold her alcohol." he adds without much conviction. He knows Kurt isn't stupid and won't buy it, but at least he gave it a try.

Kurt feels his cheeks warm at Ashley's comment but decides to let it go. Instead he settles for "Now David, is that a way to speak to your sister?"

"She doesn't mind." Dave answers. "Plus, she should learn to control what she says."

"Well, it's true isn't it? And didn't you tell me maybe you should try to make a move now that he and his boyfriend are broken up, even though you deem yourself unworthy? I'm just putting you out there…" Ashley sees her brother glaring at her and his cheeks turning bright red. "Well, I should go before my brother attacks me in a fit of rage. It was really nice to meet you Kurt." She starts walking away then turns around and adds, "You're really as beautiful as my brother told me you were. You'd make such a cute couple." with a wink to Kurt. She blows a kiss to her brother and this time really leaves.

"Now, this isn't awkward at all." mumbles Dave, looking down and still blushing furiously. He looks up when he hears Kurt giggling. "What is so funny Fancy?" he asks a bit harshly.

"Don't get into such a fool mood Dave. And I find your sister funny that's all. I like her." Kurt states, smiling up at Dave. "I'm wondering though, why didn't you tell me you thought I was so beautiful?"

"Ah, didn't want your ego to take even more space. I mean, we're friends and I wouldn't want for it to suffocate you." Dave jokes, then adds more seriously looking down at his shoes again, "And you know very well you're really handsome Kurt."

"You know-" Kurt starts when his phone rings. He puts a finger in front of him, a gesture to ask Dave to wait a minute.

"Hello. Yes Rachel I'm here. Yes. Uh huh. Where? Alright, I'll meet you both there in five minutes." Kurt puts his phone back in his pocket and tells Dave "It was Rachel. I was waiting for her and Mercedes when you saw me. I have to go meet them at the music store."

"Yeah sure." says Dave, sounding a bit disappointed. "I should go find my sister anyway…" He pauses a few seconds then asks, "Didn't you want to say something? I mean, before your phone rang it seemed like you were about to say something."

"Err, right. No it's nothing." says Kurt, shuffling from one foot to the other and playing with his fingers nervously. This intrigues Dave but he says nothing about it. There's an awkward silence for about two minutes before Kurt tells Dave, "We should meet up tomorrow. I mean, like we do usually… Go take a coffee, then maybe a walk at the park?" Kurt sees Dave smile at the proposition so he doesn't wait for an answer and goes on "Great. Let's do that. I'll text you to let you know what time okay? Oh, and if you want this could be a date? I mean if you want."

This makes Dave speechless, he really didn't expect for Kurt to ask him on a date so suddenly. Honestly, after what his sister said, he thought Kurt would run away or something. He sees Kurt starting to chew on his lower lip and realizes he should give him an answer before Kurt starts thinking he doesn't want to. Still a bit shocked, he stutters a brief "S-sure."

The prettiest smile he's ever seen appears on Kurt face who cheerily tells him "Wonderful. I'll see you tomorrow Dave. I can't wait!" He then takes a step forward, pauses, puts a hand on his shoulder and softly kisses Dave's cheek while on his tip toes. The kiss makes both boys blush once again. Before stepping back, Kurt whispers "You're really handsome too David." into his ear. He then backs out from Dave's personal space and adds another cheery "See you tomorrow!" before he walks away pretty fast towards the music store.

Just as takes his phone to call his sister so he can find her and thinks maybe he should thank her for not being able to shut it, Dave receives a text from Kurt. It reads _"You know, if only you weren't so oblivious to my attempts to flirt with you David, we wouldn't have had to wait for me to meet your sister and we could have gone on a date much sooner. xo Kurt"_ and Dave thinks _"Damn, I'm really going to have to thank her. She's so going to make me pay for this. Oh well, he's worth it."_


End file.
